We Live For You
by kellyQ
Summary: UPDATED! Zeo tells his story how he thought Masamune was in love with Toby ... ZeoxToby! MasamunexToby friendship! My first Metal Fight Beyblade story!
1. Prologue chapter one

We Live For You

By KellyQ

**_Prologue: _**

_I want to start my story when he showed up_—_Masamune Kadoya. The one who tried to steal Toby's heart when it belonged me. I think_—_no_—_I knew that Masamune loved Toby too._

_For now, I'll start from the beginning, before Masamune came, so you have an idea how I figured that he feelings for Toby. _

_I joined one club to this one called Dungeon club. I stood there, looking around the big room full of people playing games, getting ready for some type of activities, or reading. Not much to this place, is there, I thought. Most of the kids haven't even noticed me yet and I've been standing there for the past few moments. I sighed and made my way over to the other side of the room when I felt eyes watching me. I stopped and turned my head to see a person smiling at me. Most people would just have a smirk on their face, not a soft one that tells you that things are going to be okay. _

_I jerked my head and made my way to a quiet spot in the far corner of the room. I sat down and moved my bag in front of me to get my I-pod. I rummaged through my bag for my headphones, but I couldn't find them. I dumped my bag and I still couldn't find them. I sighed. Now what? I sat there until a shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see that it was the same person who smiled at me. _

_We stared at each other, and it was the first time I took time to take note on someone's appearance. His dark sandy hair framed his heart shaped face went passed his shoulders. His dark blue eyes sparkled with life. He wore a blue shirt over his black shirt and plain blue jeans with matching tenie shoes. He held out his hand. _

_"Hi, I'm Toby!" _

_I nodded my head and slowly lifted my hand toward his and he shook it. "Uhh ...Zeo ... Zeo Abyss." _

_ Toby smiled and sat next to me. "What type of music do you have on your I-pod?" _

_I blinked a few times and allowed Toby to look at what songs I had on there. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. _

_"What type of music do you like?" I found myself asking him. _

_"You have a wide selection that I like too! Why don't we go to the back room and we can listen!" _

_I perked up with that idea. He helped me gather my things and I followed him to the room that was located down the hallway (that I didn't pay much attention to). The atmosphere was stuffy, but it was decorated with posters on the wall, one chest of drawers, a desk (that was occupied by a computer) and a large single couch. _

_Toby went over to the desk and put my I-pad to a speaker that was built for it. "What song should we hear? You've got some songs I really like!" _

_And that was how it started between the two of us ... _

**_Chapter One: One Year Later _**

The two boys lay in the same bed together, after playing outside all day wrestling around. Zeo propped himself up on his side next to Toby, and played with a strand of hair on his face.

"Did you hear there's going to be a new member coming?" Toby asked, making ideal conversation. He shifted so that he was lying on his side too. Zeo shook his head. "He's coming from Japan! Cool huh?"

Zeo raised an eyebrow. "Japan, huh?"

Toby nodded his head. "Yea. Coach Steel wants us to meet him at the train station next week."

Zeo nodded his head. "Do we have a picture of him?"

Toby 'U-humed' and shifted. He got out of bed and went over to his bag that was leaning against the door. Toby unzipped it and started to feel around. He pulled out an eight-by-ten glossy picture. Zeo sat up and stretched as Toby turned to join him on the other side of the bed.

Zeo took the picture, "what's his name?" he asked, studying the picture.

"Masamune Kadoya … I think," Toby answered, his eyes full of interest. "I got to talk to him on Skype and he was lively."

Zeo nodded his head and continued to analyze the photo.

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

We Live For You

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

The train station was crowded. People milled about as Toby and Zeo maneuvered around the mob, keeping a careful watch out for Masamune ...

**_Zeo looked at the picture. Masamune had spiked hair around his head like thick pieces of chipped wood, and a red thick strand of highlight hung down his forehead. His brown eyes held a lot of mischief and life. _**

Toby's voice snapped Zeo out of his memory when Toby started to call out of their new friend. Zeo looked down again and back up after he followed his secret boyfriend. Masamune wore a green-hooded short sleeve sweater over his orange shirt, and tan shorts that went to his knees. He wasn't alone. Beside him was a teen his age. Zeo had to admit he was cute. He had thick red hair that stood up due to his blue headband that wrapped around his forehead. His dark-golden-brown eyes held confidence, kindness and faithfulness-including a white Band-Aid visible on the bridge of his nose.

The outfit he wore was white, blue, and orange. A white scarf around his neck, a blue short vest over his orange shirt and black pants. His tenis shoes were the same color as his shirt.

"Hey, guys!" Masamune greeted, "this is my good friend Ginga! He decided to come with me ... but don't worry, he's only going to stay the night and leave in the morning."

"Does Coach Steel know this?" Toby asked.

Ginga and Masamune nodded their heads. "If you guys don't mind," Ginga spoke up. "The next train doesn't leave until tomorrow anyways. Besides, I wanted to check out the new club Masamune will join."

* * *

The Dungeon Club looked like a run-down gym. The sign was painted white, blue, yellow, and orange. The rest of the building was painted brown. The four walked in. Ginga glanced around, and the first thing he noticed was the floor was made out of pine, and the temperature in the room, warm.

The size of the interior was big enough for one Ping-Pong table, a pool table and a red couch made out of naugahyde.

"This place is cool!" Masamune commented in awe. He liked the energy coming from all the kids.

"A little different from what you're used to, but I think you're going to be fine," Ginga reassured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

One-by-one all the kids paused at what they were doing to see who was at the door. One of the kids took one glance at Ginga.

"Is that..."

"It is! It's Ginga from Gin Gin Galaxy Club!"

Most of the kids crowded around and started to ask him questions. The inquiries came out in such rapid succession, Ginga couldn't get all of them. He just stood there, scratching the back of his head feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting.

"What's with the squawking?" came a voice that Toby and Zeo recognized.

The rest of the kids turned to see Coach Steel walking up. He was a bald dark skinned man with broad shoulders, and well shaped body. He wore a white tee-shirt and dark-brown pants.

Ginga sighed, letting his body relax when the others stopped giving him attention.

* * *

The rest of the day Ginga hung out at the Dungeon Club, participating with most of the activities, but he spent most of it challenging everyone to Ping-Pong.

Coach Steel chuckled after an hour of letting Ginga the others play. "How about we take a break and have lunch!" Just as he said that, rumbling stomachs could be heard. "After lunch we'll head to the park, yes?"

"The park? I love the park!" Toby and Masamune chimed in at the same time. Ginga and Zeo along the others, voiced that was a good idea.

Coach Steel laughed wholeheartedly. "Okay! The park it is!"

Everyone 'whooped' and cheered, as they eagerly bustling to get their lunch and eat. As they ate, Ginga walked outside, away from the noise to call his father and his boyfriend, Kyoya. He pulled out his cell phone and put his headphone to his ears. He was about to call his father fist when he realized he got a few text messages form Kyoya.

Ginga shook his head knowing that his boyfriend was probably having a hissy fit for not telling him that he made it to the Dungeon Club safely. He was snapped out of this thought when the screen lit up and Kyoya's name appeared.

Ginga smiled and pressed a button on his phone, as he put it to his ear. "Hi, Kyoya!"

**_"Where are you?" _** Kyoya snapped.

_Yep! Defiantly having a hissy fit. "_I'm all right," Ginga reassured, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice, "I'm at the club right now."

**_"And…?" _**

"Oh! It's cool! It's a little run-down, but the guy who runs it is nice! He allowed me to play Ping-Pong with the other kids and I whooped their butts!"

**_"Are you staying at Toby's?" _** Kyoya asked, changing the topic.

Ginga nodded his head. "Don't worry. I'm going to be okay. I'll call you later if you want."

There was a short pause before Kyoya spoke again, this time it was softer. **_"I love you." _**

"Love you too," Ginga responded. He shook his head again and put his cell in his back pocket.

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 3

We Live For You

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

The next day Ginga was ready to go back home. Masamune, Toby and Zeo joined him at the train station to say their good-byes.

"Thanks for coming with me, Ginga! I don't think I could've gotten here by myself," Masamune started.

Ginga smiled, "I'm sure you could've, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay on your first day ..."

"Don't worry," Toby reassured, placing a hand on Ginga's shoulder, "we'll take good care of him. He's one of us now! Right?"

Zeo nodded his head—he started to like Masamuna's jovial outlook and the thought of having another friend to hang with wasn't going to be a bad idea. The thought warmed him up, and seeing Toby excited about having one more person to hang out with helped him ease how he felt.

When Toby told Zeo about Masamune, his heart thumped in his chest. Zeo never heard of Toby talk about someone with such a cordial voice (other than him). The first thing Zeo felt was jealousy, and the picture didn't help much either. Zeo knew deep down that Toby was excited, but he couldn't help but feel that way.

Now that Zeo met Masamune, he felt reassured there wasn't going to be anything more.

"Anyways," Ginga spoke up, snapping Zeo out of this thought, "I better get on before I'm left behind!"

The three nodded their heads and watched Ginga turn and run to the train door, just as the train let out low 'choo-choo', and train conducer saying, "all aboard!"

"Well," Toby spoke up glancing at his friends, "we better get back before Coach Steel has us run around the track for being late."

Masamune laughed, "I like him! He's cool!"

"Let's go!"

They turned and made their way back to the gym, when they got there, Coach Steel and the other kids were waiting for them.

"You're late," Coach Steel pointed out. Toby, Zeo, and Masamune groaned. "And if you guys weren't tired, I would have you guys run!" Toby and Zeo yelped in response; Masamune was the only one who was paying attention to that Coach was letting them off the hook for being a few minutes late.

"Thanks! There wasn't a whole lot that would be done with the bus and max schedule," Masamune said.

Coach Steel laughed in response, "I know that … I was only playing." He winked at Toby and Zeo. "You guys know that." They both laughed nervously.

To Be Continued …


End file.
